Futari wa Radical PreCure!
by Sailor Saba
Summary: *Fanseries* Three girls, who enjoy reading comic books, become PreCure after meeting a fairy, who needs their help into save all of the "happiness" in the world. Together, they learn how to master their Cure Powers as they try to save the Earth from tyrannical Sad Realm, to revive their undead master...


_**Futari wa Radical PreCure!**_

**"Not good! Not good!"**

In a two-story house, a red-headed girl was busy putting on her shoes and grabbing her backpack. **"Makoto!"** a male voice, from downstairs calling, "The mailing list is today, at the mall. Are you suppose to meet Sanyu-chan and Yoshiko-chan there?" "I'm on my was, Papa!" Makoto shouted coming down the stairs. Unfortunately, she tripped off the stairs. "I'm...okay..." she said being woozy. "Honestly," her father said picking her up and dusting her off, "Don't be in such a rush. You'll make it in time!" "Thanks, Papa!" Makoto said smiling, "Well, I'm off!"

_My name is Makoto. I'm a girl who loves to read comic books. I'm on my way to meet my two friends right now at the mall. But, who knew that my love for comics would turn into a great adventure..._

_**Page 01: The New PreCure Are Comic Book-Loving Girls?**_

At the mall, it was a long line at the Book Store. Among the many people, two girls were looking around for somebody; one was wearing a green hat and the other wore a ponytail. "I knew that she would be late," one of the girls replied, "We've been here since the Book Store opened!" "She'll be here," the other girl said, "Mako-chan isn't one to miss out on this here!"

Makoto ran to the mall as she looked down at her watch. "I can't believe that I overslept today," she replied, "Sanyu-Chan and Yoshiko-chan must be in line already. I'd better hurry!" Before she could move another step, she tripped and fell. "This is not my day!" she replied trying to get up. "Get off me-desu!" a voice replied. Makoto sat up and looked around to see a small, puffy, and blue animal. "Is this a doll?" she asked as she picked up the blue animal. _'Funny, I swore I heard this talk...'_ Makoto, randomly, looked at her watch and noticed something that made her panic. "Not good! Not good!" she shouted as she got up on her feet. She placed the blue animal in her purse and ran towards the mall.

Up at the mall, Sanyu and Yoshiko were leaning against the entrance of the Book Store. "Ah, there she is!" Yoshiko replied as Sanyu rose up from leaning. "Sorry, I'm late," Makoto said meeting up with them. "Well, you are!" Sanyu replied, "You kinda missed out. The comic books, that are autographed with Cure Power's signature, were sold out." Makoto kept quiet for three seconds.

"WHAT?!" she shouted, "Sold out! I can't believe..." "Don't be so dramatic, Mako-chan!" Yoshiko replied, "Sanyu-chan was able to buy an extra copy before you got here..." "Really, Sanyu-chan?" Makoto asked hoping. Sanyu dropped her frown as she handed her a copy. "I couldn't leave my best friend hanging," she replied. "You're the best!" "C'mon! Let's go read our books out in the park!"

The three girls walked out of the mall and ran towards the park.

_**Unknown World**_

In a throne room of sorts, a woman was sitting on the throne with her legs crossed. "It is time," she said softly, "The kingdom will now be filled with _sad_ energy."

"Your Majesty," a woman, kneeling before her appeared, "With your permission, I shall steal negative energy for you." "As you wish, _**Brook**_. But, do not return until you have gained enough for the revival." "Yes!" With that, Brook disappeared.

Seconds later, Brook reappeared in the sky above the mall. "This should be the perfect spot for energy gathering," she replied. Gathering power in one hand, a small black sphere appeared. It floated down underneath the concrete where it started nesting. Silent shockwaves & vibrations moved around the area where the mall was. "Around this place," Brook began, "negative energy will be gathered into the black sphere."

At the park, Makoto had finished reading her comic book and was elated after finishing it. "That was beautiful!" she replied. "I'm impressed," Yoshiko replied, "This is the best issue to date." "My favorite part was the fighting," Sanyu replied, "I didn't think Cure Power could pull it off!" "Cure Power is somebody all girls want to be." Makoto fell on her back, on her purse, when she felt something move. "Ow!" a voice said. "Mako-chan?" Yoshiko replied, "Did you say something?" "It wasn't me," Makoto replied. "Get off me~desu!" Makoto jumped up as something crawled out of her purse. "Ah! It's that blue thing I had in my purse!"

"It's so cute!" Yoshiko replied looking at it. "What is it exactly?" Sanyu asked, "A dwarf?" "I am not a dwarf~desu!" the little blue creature replied again, "I'm a fairy~desu!" "A fairy?" Makoto asked, "Wait a minute!" She looked inside her comic book and got a shock. "It looks a lot like Cure Power's fairy!" she hinted. "You're right!" Sanyu replied, "But, doesn't look smaller?" "I've always looked like this~desu!" the fairy said, yelling again. "Easy there!" Yoshiko said picking up the little fairy, "You don't have to make a fuss! What's your name?"

The little fairy's eyes sparkled as Yoshiko smiled at him. "My name is Merry~desu!" he replied. "A cute name for a cute fairy!" Makoto replied. "Kind of simple, if you ask me!" Sanyu replied. "Merry-chan, where did you come from?" Yoshiko asked. Merry breathed calmly and replied, "I come from a place called Comical World." "Comical World?" Sanyu replied thinking about the name, "Where have I heard that name before?"

Before they could ask anymore questions, an odd feeling passed through all of them. "Uh, did you feel something just now?" Sanyu asked. "I felt it too," Makoto replied. "So did I," Yoshiko replied. "This is bad~desu!" Merry replied. "Merry-chan?" Yoshiko asked holding on the little fairy, who was shaking. "The power of darkness have followed me!"

The black sphere grew to a massive size. "At last, the negative energy is gained! Arise, Kuroban!" Brook commanded. Rising from the ground, the black sphere transformed into a giant monster. _"KUROBAN!" _the monster roared.

The loud roar echoed all the way through to the park, where Makoto, Sanyu, and Yoshiko heard it. "What the heck was that?" Sanyu said. "That was the sound of Kuroban~desu!" Merry replied being scared. "Kuroban?" Makoto breathed as she and Yoshiko looked to where the shockwaves came from.

_**Futari wa Radical PreCure! Eyecatcher**_

_**A Picture of Makoto and Cure Justice**_

"That noise is getting louder!" Sanyu replied. "It's the Kuroban~desu!" Merry said replied, "That was the same sound as when they took over my world~desu!" Merry jumped out of Yoshiko's arms and, magically, placed something in Makoto's hands. "Place those **shades** on you and look at where the shockwaves are coming from~desu!" he shouted. Makoto places the shades over her eyes; what she saw next was completely overwhelming.

"What's wrong, Mako-chan?" Yoshiko asked. "There's some type of _"black aura"_ over there!" Makoto said, taking off the shades and pointing. "That's _**Sad Energy**_!" Merry said jumping on Makoto's shoulder, "It must have manifested into a physical form~desu!" "Makoto! Yoshiko!" Sanyu said, standing up, "We have to get out of here and let the police handle it!" "Sanyu-chan...?" Yoshiko replied silently. "I'm going!" Makoto said staring the place.

"Makoto, have you lost it?!" Sanyu shouted. "Sanyu-chan is right!" Yoshiko said, "This isn't something we need to mess with!" "You wouldn't say that to _**Cure Power**_, would you?" Makoto replied, Sanyu, with a weird face, replied, "How can you compare yourself to a comic-book character?! Although, I'm not denying Cure Power is the coolest Super Hero ever, but this is real life!" Makoto didn't bother to listen and ran towards the mall. "Wait, Mako-chan!" Yoshiko replied, running with Merry, "You're going to get hurt! I'm coming with you!" Sanyu, with the frustration, replied as she was running, "How did I get caught up in this!?"

The Kuroban monster roared all around the mall, as people ran away fearing for their life. Firing a beam from his mouth, an explosion appeared, scaring more and more people. Several seconds later, Merry lead Makoto, Yoshiko, and Sanyu as they saw the giant monster attack the surrounding area.

"What is that thing?" Sanyu replied. "It's a Kuroban~desu!" Merry shouted. "What's happening to all of the people that didn't ran away?" Yoshiko asked. "It's stealing their happiness~desu!" "Happiness?"  
When a Kuroban steals a person's happiness, it becomes stronger in strength~desu!" The giant Kuroban continued to wreak have as it continue to steal people's happiness. "Mako-chan, we have to run! Hurry!" Yoshiko pleaded, but Makoto wouldn't budge. "What are you doing, Makoto?!" Sanyu shouted.

"I won't run!" Makoto replied, "Makoto! Hey, what are you..." "Cure Power wouldn't run... I'm no hero, but stealing other people's happiness...is unforgivable!" "Mako-chan?" Yoshiko replied, then regained composure as she stoode beside Makoto, "Cure Power always thought that life was special, good or bad; for you to steal that life...is unacceptable!" "Makoto...Yoshiko..." Sanyu replied silently. She couldn't remember how crazy they were for standing up against a monster. Sanyu then sighed as she stood beside them. "I guess it can't be helped," she replied, "Cure Power is a comic book charcter after all. But, she was also courageous for what she was fighting for. She also had the belief to back it up! For you to take that from us...is immoral!"

The three girls ran in front of the giant Kuroban as is continued to walk slowly. "No matter what happens, we won't let you pass!"

In an instant, Makoto, Sanyu, and Yoshiko were surrounded by three colorful auras: red, blue, and green. "What's going on?" Makoto replied. Sanyu looked at her hand, which was brimming with electricity, and said, "Guys, look!" Makoto and Yoshiko looked at their hands as well. Seconds later, three types of devices appeared in their hands.

"What is this?" Yoshiko asked. "They are your Cure Bonders~desu!" Merry said smiling. "Cure Bonder?" Makoto asked. "It's the devices needed to transform all three of you into PreCure~desu!" "PreCure?" Sanyu replied, "Like Cure Power?!" "Just raise your Cure Bonders in the air and yell, _**PreCure Radical Change**_~desu!" The girls looked at each other and nodded in agreement. "We'll do it!" Makoto replied.

_**"PRECURE...RADICAL CHANGE!"**_

After raising their Cure Bonders, the girls were instantly transformed.

Makoto was covered in red with hints of white. She had a yellow bow tied around her waist. Her sleeves were arms length and she was wearing high heels. Makoto's hair became long and spiky as it is tied into a side ponytail. Opening her eyes, Makoto placed her Cure Bonder on her belt as she made her entrance.

_**"Cure Justice! The Phoenix of Righteousness!"**_

Sanyu was covered in blue with hints of white. She had a dark blue bow tied around her waist. Her sleeves were wrist length and she was wearing boots. Sanyu's hair turned blue and became long as two hangs fell to her back. Opening her eyes, Sanyu placed her Cure Bonder on the left side of her belt as she made her entrance.

_**"Cure Life! The Wisdom of Ondine!"**_

Yoshiko was covered in green with hints of white. She had a white bow tied around her waist. Her sleeves were wrist length and she was wearing ankle high shoes. Yoshiko's hair turned green as it was tied into a long ponytail. Opening her eyes, Yoshiko placed her Cure Bonder on the right side of her belt as she make her entrance.

_**"Cure Faith! The Trust of The Dragon!"**_

After their auras faded, the girls looked at themselves on amazement. "Awesome!" Makoto replied. "Blue is not my color," Sanyu replied, "But I like this outfit!" "We have powers similar to Cure Power!" Yoshiko replied, "It's unbelievable!"

"PreCure...?" Brook shouted, "Those three girls are PreCure!?" _"KUROBAN!" _the monster replied. "We can marvel at what we are later!" Makoto/ Cure Justice replied, "Come on, girls! Let's put this KUROBAN in its place!"

All three PreCure rushed towards the monster at blinding speed. Cure Justice landed a hard right punch at the Kuroban's face, while Cure Life and Cure Faith pounded its body to the ground. "This power...!" Cure Justice replied landing on the ground. "I didn't realize that PreCure were this powerful!" Cure Life replied. "I'm still trying to handle the power myself!" The Kuroban stood up and fired a large beam out of its mouth. The explosion occurred right in front of them, knocking them back. Cure Justice bounced back up and rushed back, but the Kuroban stuck out its claw knocking her back into a wall.

"Makoto!" Cure Life shouted. "Makoto-chan!" Cure Faith replied. Cure Justice stayed on one knee while trying to stand up. "Cure Justice!" Merry shouted coming towards her. "What is it, Merry?" "Place the Cure Bonder on your wrist and use your _Aura_~desu. The Bonder will highten your strength to max! Then you can use the **Justice Beam**~desu!" "Justice Beam?" Cure Justice breathed, "I try it!" Grabbing the Cure Bonder from her belt, Cure Justice placed it on her wrist, stood up, and started concentrating. "Why is she just standing there?" Cure Life asked. Cure Faith looked carefully as she saw Cure Justice being surrounded by a red aura. _'Makoto-chan is surrounded by that aura again. What is she planning?'_ she thought.

The Kuroban fired another large beam from its mouth, making Life and Faith worried. "Look out!" Cure Life shouted. Cure Justice opened her eyes and clenched her right fist. Drawing her fist back for more leverage, she trusted it foward and fired a concentrated red beam. _**"PRECURE JUSTICE BEAM!"**_ The red beam pierced through the Kuroban's beam and through the monster. The Kuroban took its last roar as it slowly fell backwards and exploded. Cure Life and Faith ran over to Cure Justice to check upon her. "Makoto-chan, are you okay?" Cure Faith replied. "I have to admit," Cure Life replied, "That was one awesome attack!" "Cure Justice, you did it~desu!" Merry said hugging her. "Thanks, guys!" Cure Justice replied, "But I don't think it's over yet!"

She looked forward, followed by Life, Faith, and Merry to see another person standing in front of them. "I never realized that PreCure, like you, can be so strong!" Merry hid behind Cure Faith as he said, "The negative nergy I was sensing came from her!" "So, who are you?" Cure Life shouted to her. "I am Brook!" Brook replied, "Emissary of the Sad Realm!" "Brook!?" Cure Justice replied.

_**"PREPARE TO DIE!"**_

All three Cures stood up and prepared for another battle...

_**Narrator**__**: Makoto, Yoshiko, and Sanyu have transformed themselves into Futari wa Radical PreCure to defeat the monster, only to deal with another enemy. Who is this Brook? What is the Sad Realm? And what does this Emissary want with Earth? All this AND more on the next Futari wa Radical PreCure!**_


End file.
